Lunelynn
Lunelynn (Loon-eh-lin) the Mirilaughn or Midnight Unicorn, a creature full of suspicion about the world beyond her home in Lilindaugh Wood and the creatures of man that dwell within, her rare power makes her a target and her inexperience leaves her vulnerable without the aid of those she will come to aid in turn. Appearance Lunelynn's appearance. Among her kind she would be known as a particular breed of Unicorn for her sable coat and moon-grass mane, which would mark her as a Mirilaughn or Midnight Unicorn. Her golden eyes and horn are a somewhat rarer trait among her particular kind, but one she received from her father's more muddled bloodline. Powers & Abilities As a unicorn Lunelynn possesses the unique magics of her kind which are many though still being young she does not know all of the powers she can come to someday utilize just yet. Unicorn magic is invoked somewhat differently to the magic of most of mankind who summon forth magic in the form of specific spells. Instead Unicorns call forth unshaped raw magic and then shape it to their will, this gives them a wider range of ability but used incorrectly can also be far more dangerous. Raw magic is wild and powerful, summoned in larger quantities than its wielder can utilize it can overwhelm the caster and cause physical harm or even death. Calling forth raw magic and failing to focus it into a usage can cause it to run rampant, causing fires or posing other risks. Unicorns are naturally able to wield raw magic and bend it to their will with little more than a thought, however an untrained unicorn can pose the danger of their emotions or instincts calling forth magic out of reaction rather than rational consideration. Her staff Tyrfalahn is a Unicorn staff, as the story goes a unicorn fell in love with a creature of man, unable to transform like dragons and their kin the unicorn sought out the aid of such a creature and pleaded for help, the dragon forged a staff and with the unicorn enchanted it with magic that would allow the unicorn to take on the guise of mankind. Such staffs of lower power allowing for near-human transformations have been found among unicorns for centuries though they are rare still, if wielded by another they may be used to force a transformation but only work on unicorns, however it requires the usage of Laughn magics, meaning that a non-unicorn must channel their spells through the horn or blood of a unicorn to use it. History Lunelynn was born amidst the cold dense woodland of D'mitha to a pair of black unicorns. Such creatures are rare and live scattered through Thelania, rarely found in groups any larger than three or four and more often solitary. It was only a short time after she was born that her father disappeared, not an uncommon thing in such harsh lands, it is presumed that he perished, likely to a hunter or more powerful creature. Raised by her skittish mother Lunelynn learned not to trust mankind and to be ever wary of its encroachment as she watched over the woodland and its animals. It was recently that her mother was slain by a power seeking collector of oddities that killed her for her horn, leaving the young inexperienced daughter on her own. Though she is nearly full grown adult now Lunelynn is still quite young indeed compared to many of her kind who can live for centuries, and her lack of knowledge of the world beyond her woods leaves her unprepared for much of what is to come. Such a rare creature as a unicorn, particularly a black one is a remarkable find, gifted with potent magics that would be of considerable use, a fine addition to a growing army such as the Embers of Dusk from the far southern continent of Aethyrlan. Personality Young, inexperienced, wary, suspicious of the unknown but somewhat curious. Lunelynn is easily startled, confused, surprised and frightened though she tries to hide such reactions with a tough or displeased act. Though she might put on a brave and disinterested face the truth is that she is aware of how little she knows about the world and this frightens her, making her feel quite unprepared to face it. The losses that she had endured have left her distrusting even beyond what her mother had taught her and she is not one to form bonds with others very quickly because of this. Though she can accept help she is likely to try and part ways at the earliest opportunity and it is easy for her to misinterpret peoples intent. In spite of her wariness of people she enjoys the company of animals and as many unicorns, has been raised as protector of her home woodland feeling a strong obligation to try and defend it and its creatures from harm. Lunelynn is the protector of what she knows as the Lilindaugh Wood, and though this is technically not any official position she has been taught that it is her duty to watch over this place and defend it from potential dangers. If the well being of her territory is put at risk she will do what she must to protect it, even if this means working with humans or other creature of man to try and accomplish it, as much as she might usually shun their company. Trivia * Lunelynn likes forests, running, flowers and nightime. * She dislikes fire, meat, confined spaces and mankind. * Lunelynn's Theme. * Lunelynn's Alternate/Battle Theme. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adventum Memoria